


Hentai

by bookwyrmling



Series: Check Please! Kink Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please! Kink Bingo 2017, Crack, Dubious Consent, I do not apologize for this at all, M/M, Other, Tentacles, it's in a dream and the character wakes up, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: The reason Kenny is not allowed to pick the shows he and Jack watch anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between the Memorial Cup and the Draft, during the days of perfection. I went with '90 as Kent's birth year, so he and Jack are both 18, turning 19 that summer (after the draft).

The game was rough, but it was almost over. They were down to the last minute and a tied score that Jack refused to accept. There would be no overtime on his watch. Kicking the puck to Kenny, he dodged his guards and grinned at the open ice before him. Like the miracle the two always were on the ice, Kenny sent the puck right to him and Jack took off on the breakaway.

His first shot was blocked, but recovered. It gave the other team time to catch up, however, and Jack went around the net to shake them, managing to just tip it in from the back before being knocked into the net.

The buzzer rang, calling the game and victory for Rimouski and cheers rang out as the team gathered to celly.

Only, Jack was forgotten, tangled in the net and he couldn’t seem to shout loud enough to catch anyone’s attention as the crowd vacated the stands and the teams vacated the ice. In fact, it seemed his voice grew quieter and quieter every time he tried to scream louder until suddenly something wrapped itself around his chest. Jack looked down only to see the net’s cording twisting itself around his torso, arms and legs. Every time Jack tried to move, the cord tightened, wrapping more of itself around him before releasing strands to run up his shorts and down his shirt.

Jack watched in morbid terror as the strands reached his crotch, but, right before contact was made, he put all of his strength into a warcry as he tore himself away from the net, finally escaping its grasp only to tumble, without any of his pads, to the carpeted floor.

“Zimms, what the fuck?!”

Jack blinked in the dark room and pushed himself up on his elbows before looking up to where Kenny was holding his gut and staring down at him in pain and confusion. It was a shared emotion because Jack was very sure he had just been on the ice, but as his mind placed itself more firmly in his own bedroom and pulled out the week-old memory of winning the Memorial Cup, he realized the entire thing must have been a dream.

Groaning, Jack collapsed back down onto the carpet and rolled over just enough to glare at Kenny.

“I am never watching your weird cartoon porn ever again.”

“Okay, one, it’s called hentai and you watch it for the absurd entertainment value, not the porn,” Kenny immediately argued. “And, two? Wh-?” Kenny began to ask, his brows furrowed until suddenly, his eyes lit with understanding and a predatory smirk. “You had a hentai dream,” he realized and Jack’s glare was apparently all the confirmation he needed because Kenny laughed. “You had a hentai dream!”

“Kenny,” Jack hissed because the last thing he needed was to wake up his parents and the second to last thing he needed was to have Kenny teasing him about having some freak nightmare thanks to his stupid cartoon porn.

“Okay, okay,” Kenny acceded at a more appropriate volume for the middle of the night, even as his shoulders continued to shake with each snicker that escaped, “But you gotta tell me what it was.”

Jack did not have to tell Kenny shit about his dream, so he pursed his lips and Kenny rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll guess.”

And then Jack grimaced.

“Was it cat ears?”

Jack was resolute in his decision to not give Kenny a reason to continue this so he picked himself off the floor and slipped back into the bed they had been sharing after falling asleep while talking and making out.

“Fine. Were her boobs bigger than your head?”

Jack turned to stare at Kenny in confusion because there was no way even cartoon porn would go that far, would it?

“Clearly you weren’t paying attention during that one,” Kenny rolled his eyes before pausing as sheer and utter glee took over his face. “Wait, seriously?” he asked and Jack flinched.

“You had a tentacle dream?”

Jack frowned, refused to answer and turned onto his side facing away from Kenny, pulling the blankets up to his shoulder.

“You did!” he crowed, “You had a tentacle dream!” Kenny threw himself over Jack to get a better look at his face and, in an attempt to pretend he was asleep, Jack squinched his eyes shut even tighter.

“Your face is so fuckin’ red, man,” Kenny continued anyway, the weight of him, squishing Jack’s torso into the mattress and making it hard to breathe, “I can’t believe you had a tentacle dream, though. Did it get you hot?”

Jack’s eyes jumped back open and he yelped as Kenny grabbed at his crotch and very flaccid member. “Kenny!” he scolded as he shoved the other man off of him and Kenny went willingly, shoving his face into Jack’s pillow to muffle his laughter.

Jack did not need to see how red his face was anymore. His face was so hot, he was certain he could melt an ice rink just by standing on it.

“Tentacles not quite your thing?” Kenny whispered, his voice cracking into laughter so hard he wasn’t even making any noise. With a snort, he leaned back in, pressed his lips close to Jack’s ear and whispered, “What about my tentacle?”

Jack jolted and stared at Kenny, watching him laugh so hard his face was purple and he was crying, before Jack gave in and started laughing himself.

Gasping for breath, Jack turned back towards Kenny when their laughter finally appeared to have run its course. Smiling more than he had since winning the Cup, Jack pressed his forehead to Kenny’s and whispered his reply: “Only if you never call it that again.”


End file.
